


Imagine 1943

by veenarenne



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenarenne/pseuds/veenarenne
Summary: Imagine dying after the Second World War just because of crossing the 38th parallel line in the hands of your lover.-work of fiction | spelling and grammatical errors ahead
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Imagine 1943

Seonghwa sighed as he waited for the train's doors to open, as he expected to be, the passengers went out rushing as if there would be a zombie apocalypse. Oh well, it's Pyongyang. Just like any other cities. Once he got his entire existence out of the dusty and crowded train, he walked with the bag of fruits he had carefully for the Japanese soldiers won't suspect.

Seonghwa soon bumped into an unknown person, making the things of the person he bumped into's things. "I'm very sorry, I was careless." Seonghwa immediately apologized. In front of him is man shorter than him by some inches with jet black hair. His small smile caught Seonghwa's attention that made him stutter. "It's fine, it's just a couple of books and coffee."

Seonghwa rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand that's empty and spoke to the man, "Sorry for what happened once again. But will you let me replace your coffee? My conscience will bother me, please?" The man chuckled and nodded, "If that would make you feel better, then okay. By the way I am Hongjoong." The man reached out his hand, "I am Seonghwa." From that day, they begun to be friends and _the rest was history._

Now Seonghwa laid his faint brown eyes on an ethereal man resting his head on his lap and peacefully sleeping. He stared and watched every detail of the black-haired man's face and slowly stroking his hair. The man moved a little facing Seonghwa which made him laugh a little. "You're just beautiful, Hongjoong. Very beautiful." Hongjoong slowly looked at Seonghwa and smiled, "Yes, pretty?" Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong sat up carefully and faced Seonghwa, "I love you so much." Hongjoong said sweetly and laid his head on Seonghwa's shoulder. "I love you more, Joong."

"You know, Hwa, I sometimes thought of us living together," Hongjoong slowly held Seonghwa's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Would you say yes if I ask you right now?" Seonghwa said, making Hongjoong look up on him. "Would you spend your lifetime with me?" Hongjoong's smile widened and he nodded continuously at each other and Seonghwa reached out for a small navy blue box from his pocket. He slid the ring to Hongjoong's finger and kissed his forehead. Seonghwa knew that he just needed to do it, marry Hongjoong. Because _no one knows what future holds._

Two days after Seonghwa proposed, Hongjoong decided to go back to his hometown for a week and come back soon to Pyongyang. He made a lot of promises to Seonghwa saying that he'll be okay and that he'll not be caught by the Japanese guards. Soon, he arrived at his house and welcomed by his family. Unlike other families, after Hongjoong announced his and Seonghwa's marriage, they supported him. Even joking that they'll do everything just to continue and make the wedding possible.

But unfortunately, the threat of the Second World War became true. Both of them were trapped, can't go out or else death will face them. Seonghwa and Hongjoong kept longing for each other as the months passed. They can't see each other, can't feel each other, and can't be together as if the live in both different worlds. All Seonghwa and Hongjoong has is the memories and promise. At least that's the only thing left with them. _And the ring._

Seonghwa stared blankly as he saw the respondents coming. Two years went by that fast. He's relieved by the fact that the Japanese has surrendered and everything is now in peace. But his heart was not. He wanted to see Hongjoong already, he wanted to hug him already, he wanted Hongjoong in his arms once again.

On the twenty-fourth of October, year 1945, Seonghwa picked up the bag of strawberries for Hongjoong with a hope to peacefully arrive at Seoul. On the other hand, Hongjoong brought strawberry cake with him. Both at the same time and same state, they just both thought about visiting each other: telepathy perhaps.

But destiny and fate, seemed to can't let them to be with each other. As soon as they arrived and saw each other, soldiers looked at them as if they're judging. " **Cross and die**." A Soviet soldier said. Both of them didn't expect this. An American soldier blocked Hongjoong, while a Soviet soldier blocked Seonghwa. No matter what they do, the soldiers won't let them. But they knew they have to a thing.

They both ran to each other, not minding the 38th parallel line nor the soldiers and gun. Soon hugging each other and receiving the bullets. "You shouldn't cross and ran to me," Hongjoong whispered. Seonghwa caressed his face lightly. "I love you that much. I missed you very much and _I am willing to cross any line for you_ , Joong." Hongjoong faintly smiled and rested his forehead on Seonghwa's shoulder. "I am happy right now, Hwa. At least, I was with you 'til my last breath. _I love you._ " Soon they both collapsed on the ground with the blood slowly dripping on Hongjoong's ring making 'til death do us part realistic.

"Seonghwa wake up, the class ended," BOOMCLAT. Seonghwa rubbed both of his eyes and faced a blond Hongjoong in front of him. He placed a hand under his chin and stared at Hongjoong who's raising an eyebrow to him, "What's with the stare, Park Seonghwa?" Seonghwa grinned as he remembered the dream he had and remembering the beautiful Hongjoong he was with. "Nothing, _let's have coffee_?"

**Author's Note:**

> well haha byE


End file.
